


Crossroads

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy goes to a Crossroads Demon to get back something he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

Jeremy learned about Crossroads Demons on the internet. At first, he was skeptical. It all sounded a little too _fantastic_  to be real. But then, he'd spent the last two years with Vampires, Werewolves, Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids, and Witches, so maybe it wasn't all that outrageous. Besides, it seemed worth a shot. If it didn't work, then no harm done. If it did, then everything would be okay again.

It had been two months since Klaus had been killed. Two months since Tyler had died with him.

"What can I do for you, darlin'?" a woman said, appearing from nowhere.

"Are- are you-"

"A demon?" she asked. "Sure am."

"I- I want to make a deal."

She smiled. "That's usually why I'm called. What is it you want? Eternal fame? Money? No." She studied him. "No, you're here for love."

"His name is Tyler Lockwood," he said.

"Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, that could be a toughy."

"Can you do it or not?" he asked.

"Perhaps."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, a Hybrid can't exist without the Hybrid Master. That's why he died in the first place, isn't it. I can't bring someone back if he can't exist."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I can't bring  _a Hybrid_  back."

"But… but you can bring him back as something else? As just a werewolf."

"Yes."

"Then do it!"

"It's a little more complicated than that, darlin'," she said. "Bringing him back as a werewolf will bring him back, exactly as he was when he was the wolf. He won't remember anything after becoming a Hybrid."

Which meant… "He won't remember me."

"Not the way you remember him," the demon nodded.

So that was it then. He could either have Tyler back as a werewolf with no memories of the last year, no memories of  _them_ , or he couldn't have him back at all.

"Do it," he answered. He could find a way to show Tyler what they'd had. That he'd loved him.

"There is a cost, you know."

"I know," Jeremy nodded.

"Ten years," she said. "Ten years on earth, then I'll come for you."

"Deal," Jeremy said. The demon kissed him.


End file.
